Second Generation
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Children of Maria and Michael, Max and Liz, and Isabelle and Kyle. Some are aliens, some aren's. Jealousy, love, lust, and a whole lot of anger
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roswell isn't mine. If it was, the show would still be on…

Part one

My family has been on the 'run' for many, many years. Like twenty or something like that. I guess that's what happens when your father- and his friends- are aliens. Fun. Not really.

Let's see, my mother is Maria Guerin, my father Michael Guerin. I'm Meg Guerin and I have an older sister, Melissa- Mel- Guerin. Yeah, my mother likes the whole M thing or something. Anyway, my father and his two best friends, Max Evans and Isabelle Evans are aliens. And somehow they gave this whole alien thing to Max's wife Liz, who can now see the future, and to Isabelle's husband, Kyle.

My mother was the only one of them who was completely human for the first three years they were on the run from the FBI. They ran away on the night of their graduation. But then, Liz got pregnant. She gave birth to a son, Brendan. He's definitely got some on the alien blood running in his veins.

About six months after Brendan was born, Isabelle had a son, who she named after her old love, Alex. Alex is completely human. No alien blood or powers to speak of.

Only two months later, my mother had Mel. Mel is also human, but she doesn't take it as well as Alex. She hates it. She wants the power. I think that's why she hates me so much.

Thirteen months after Mel was born, I came into existence. And I am an alien. Unfortunetally. It really isn't as fun as you would think it would be.

Anyway, just so you have all of the background information, we move. A lot actually. We stay in one place for a little while, then move. Then move again. The longest we've ever stayed in one place was a year and two months. I was fifteen.

Now, we're moving once again. I'm sitting in a cramped car with Brendan, Mel, and Alex. This is the first time they trust us to be in a car without them. My parents are in the car behind us, Liz and Max are in front of us, and Isabelle and Kyle are already in whatever place we're moving to now. They went ahead and got the house we all live in. Yes, _all. _Yeah, we get a little sick of each other.

Brendan was the only one of us who had his own car. I guess that makes sense, we really don't all need cars. It would be kind of a hassle, but it was annoying to ask for rides all of the time.

"So, Meg, how's sophomore year going?" Alex asked me softly, acting as if he was completely oblivious to the fact my sister was flirting relentlessly with Brendan in the front seat.

I fought against rolling my eyes. Last year, Alex and Mel tried the whole dating thing. It didn't work out, mostly because Mel had had a crush on Braden since she was about twelve. But Alex still really liked her. To bad Braden didn't.

"I don't really know." I said. "I was only there for two weeks."

Alex laughed softly. "True."

"Where is it we're going again?" Braden asked, catching my eye in the review mirror.

"Springfield Missouri." I said shortly.

"Missouri." Mel scoffed.

Alex rolled his eyes and looked back towards me. "Sophomore year wasn't bad. And with as smart as you are, it should be a breeze."

"She isn't that smart." Mel muttered. "As long as you use your powers, you'll be fine." She snapped.

"Shut the hell up." I snapped. "I don't do that."

"Liar." Mel said, turning around to face me angrily.

"I don't!" I snapped, glaring furiously. She always did this. If I did anything better than her, she always blamed it on my powers. Like they made it so I could do anything. Just like singing. I inherited mom's singing ability, while Mel was practically tone deaf. So, she said it was because of my powers. Whatever.

"Lay off." Brendan finally snapped.

Mel turned back around in a huff, and Alex shot me a pleading look. "She doesn't really mean it." He whispered.

"Right." I muttered back. He shrugged.

The car veered off of the highway and we entered the small city of Springfield, Missouri. "This doesn't seem so bad." Alex said, gazing out the window.

I agreed. It was better than a lot of the places we had lived. We drove for only a few more minutes before Braden pulled into a driveway behind his parents car. The house was huge, like always.

I sighed and grabbed my purse and laptop bag, then hurried into the house. One thing everyone had learned, even though Isabelle and Kyle choose rooms for everyone, if someone else likes it and gets their first, its theirs.

I walked into a huge living room. On the left was a dining room. I walked straight and found the kitchen. So I turned right and found a small bathroom, and two bedrooms. On the door was the names Max and Liz, and Isabelle and Kyle. At the end of the hall was two staircases, one going up, one going down. I went up. A bathroom, and another big room. A bedroom with the name Michael and Maria. Another bedroom, no name on it. An extra. I didn't even look. I wasn't going to be that close to my parents.

I turned around and walked back down the stairs, then down the other staircase. There was another big room, with a couch and tv, a little half kitchen with a fridge and stove, and then a hallway. Four bedrooms. The first had Brendan's name on it, the one across the hall had Alex's. Next to Alex was Mel, and next to Brendan was mine. I opened the door and sighed in relief. It was a good size room, with a walk in closet. But no bathroom. Where was the bathroom?

I walked out into the hall, frowning slightly. That's where I met Braden. "Bathroom?" He questioned.

I nodded and together we walked down the hall and found the door to the bathroom next to Mel's room. "One bathroom." I sighed.

He frowned, but shrugged., "It wont be for long anyway."

"ONE BATHROOM?!" Mel shrieked. I cringed. "We cant live with one bathroom!"

"Why?" I asked innocently. "Let me guess, you don't want Brendan to see you without all that gunk you cake on your face."

"MEG!" Mel screeched while Brendan blinked, looking slightly confused. I heard Alex laugh. Mel came towards me, hand raised to slap. I didn't even think, just raised my own hand and sent her flying backwards.

She landed and screamed. "MOM! DAD! MAX!"

"Meg." Brendan said warningly.

I rolled my eyes. Brendan always acted like my father.

"What?!" My mom said, running down the stairs, closely followed by my dad, Max, and Liz. They looked at the scene quickly, then all sighed wearily. Max and Liz walked back up the stairs.

"Meg. don't use your powers on your sister." Mom said.

"She tried to slap me!" I protested.

My dad smiled. "Then you had every right."

"Michael." My mom snapped. Then she sighed and ran her hand threw her now dark hair. "Why cant you two just get along?" She sighed once again and walked up the stairs. My dad following.

"Personally." Alex said after a moment, "I think she deserved it."

!#&()(&#!#&#!

"Wake up kids!" Liz yelled. "School!"

I was already awake. I figured I better get up early so I could be in and out of the bathroom. Lucky me.

"ALEX!" Mel screamed. "I have to take a shower, and do my hair, and my make-up-"

"I need a shower!" Alex yelled back.

"HURRY!"

"What about me?" Brendan questioned, stepping out of this room sleepily.

I felt my mouth drop open and I shut it quickly. When did Brendan get those musceles? He was wearing a pair of shorts. That was it. His dark brown hair was uncombed and sticking up in all direction and his grey eyes were only half open. And, for some reason, all I could think of was how hot he looked.

"Just hurry." Mel said softly, running into her room and shutting the door.

Brendan looked a little more awake then. He looked at her door for a moment, then turned and looked at me. I was sitting on the couch, completely ready to go, a bowl of cereal in my hand and the T.V. on. He looked at me for a moment, then walked over and sat next to me. "Maybe you have the right idea." He said, motioning to me.

I knew what he meant and frowned, trying to ignore how very hot he was. "No. No taking my plan."

He chuckled, his mouth turning up at one side. "Yes ma'am."

I laughed and he grabbed my spoon and ate some of my cereal. "So." he said casually, "yesterday you said something that's been kind of bothering me."

I raised my eyebrows. "And what would that be?"

"Does Mel like me?" He asked bluntly, his grey eyes meeting my brown ones.

I nodded once. He sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Just great." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Brendan, she's liked you since she was twelve. I don't think anything is going to change." I bit my lip. "Unless you want it to, that is."

"Hell no." He muttered. Then he sat up, comprehension in his eyes. "Twelve? Am I- am I the reason she and Alex broke it off?"

I smirked. "Great deduction, Sherlock."

He groaned and leaned back against the couch once again. "Great, just great."

!#&(&#&(&#&(&#

The high school was big, but not as big as some I had been in. The four of us walked into the office and the lady looked at us oddly. "And you aren't all related?" She asked.

"We are." Mel said unwillingly, motioning to me. "We're sisters."

"And we're cousins." Brendan said, looking at Alex.

"Okay." She said, still looking at us funny. I ignored it, it happened often.

She gave us our schedules and Alex and Mel leaned together to look. They were both juniors so it was possible they had some classes together. "Three." Alex said finally. Mel smiled.

Then they turned to Brendan, a senior. It was possible. "None." Alex said, frowning slightly. "One." Mel said, giggling slightly.

That's when everyone turned to me, the sophomore. I almost never had a class with any of them, but this school offered more electives for all four years, so it was possible. "Why are you in my math class?" Mel demanded.

"Advanced." I muttered. She glared.

"Of course you're in choir." Alex said laughing. I blushed slightly.

"You're taking journalism." Brendan stated. I nodded. "Me too….same hour. See you there."

I blinked. I had never had a class with Braden before. "Dude, you're in my Biology class!" Alex said happily.

Brendan looked at me questioningly. "Advanced." I muttered again. He smirked and shook his head. "I thought I was the kid of Liz."

"All of you have the same lunch period." The lady said. She glanced at the clock. "Time to go."

We all headed our separate ways. Brendan grabbed my arm. "Careful in Bio." He muttered. "Alex doesn't need to worry, but you do."

I nodded and he let my arm go. "Just be careful." He said softly again, then smiled and walked down the hall.

I went through my first two hours like I did at every other school. Sitting there, pretending there wasn't thirty pairs of eyes watching me. They all watched you, but nobody talked to you. First day.

Then I walked into math. Mel acted like I wasn't even there. She was already surrounded by about ten people, queen of the school. I don't think she knew how to be anything else.

Science was fun. Alex talked to me the entire time. He pretended, like me, that he didn't notice everyone staring.

Then it came time for lunch. Alex and I walked in, then picked an empty table. Mel looked at us, nodded once, then walked over and sat at what was obviously the 'popular' table. Alex shook his head. Brendan walked up a minute later. "Everything good?"

"Very." Alex said. "I have the best bio partner in the entire school."

I laughed slightly. "Thanks for that."

"Well, it is true."

"How did the class with Mel go?' Brendan asked me, smirking slightly.

I mock glared at him. "Why would you assume it would be anything other that completely fabulous?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I couldn't help but laugh. "She acted like she had no idea who I was."

He frowned slightly. That's when Alex stepped in. "She's just- she doesn't mean it."

I sighed. "Alex, I'm getting really sick of you saying that."

"If she doesn't mean it, she shouldn't do it." Brendan said bluntly. Alex didn't say anything.

Finally, the bell rang and Brendan and I made our way to journalism. "Come on." Braden said, grabbing my wrist and leading me to the right side of the room where there was two open desks.

It was different sitting with Brendan. People still watched, but there was a lot more of the girls giggling and biting their lips, and the guys sending angry glares. Brendan had an affect on everyone, whether he knew it or not.


	2. Note

Hey Guys!

I know you probably hate me now... Sorry. I wanted to let you know that this story, as well as almost every story I've written (hmm, started to write?) is being put up for adoption. I haven't written under this name in a long time and I feel bad leaving them all without finishing them. Message me if you are interested!

Meghan


End file.
